Make a Wish, Matsuri
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: //ONESHOT//Menjadi istri seorang Kazekage ternyata tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya//GaaMatsu//"Make a Wish" sequel// Don't like, don't read!


_Warning : OoC, gajeness, abalness, nistaness…_

_Untuk penggemar Gaara-sama, Sand Siblings dan GaaMatsu! Yeah! Hidup GaaMatsu!! Stop Matsuri-bashing!  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**Make A Wish, Matsuri**

"_Make A Wish" sequel_

_By MzMoony_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

* * *

-

-

"_Sari-chan…"_

"_Nani, Matsuri-chan?"_

"_Ano… Gaara-sama… Gaara-sama melamarku."_

"_Apa jawabanmu?"_

"_Aku… menerimanya."_

"…"

_-_

_-_

Persitiwa itu sudah lama sekali berlalu. Sudah hampir satu tahun, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Terutama tatapannya yang menusuk. Sari-chan tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu, memang. Tapi hanya dengan tatapannya saja aku langsung tahu bahwa aku telah kehilangan teman baikku.

Bukan hanya teman baikku, tapi hampir seluruh desa.

Seringkali aku mendengar desas-desus tentang diriku di desa. Bahwa aku tidak layak untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Kazekage. Memangnya siapa aku? Hanya gadis desa biasa, seorang _kunoichi _lemah yang tak berguna. Aku bahkan bukan _jounin_—setidaknya level itulah yang mereka harapkan dari kunoichi yang menjadi istri seorang Kazekage_. _Mereka mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa Kazekage memilih _kunoichi_ lemah sepertiku? Apa aku telah menggunakan guna-guna padanya supaya ia memilihku?

Mereka barangkali tidak terang-terangan mengatakannya di depanku setiap kali aku ada di sana. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari mata mereka saat memandangku, ada ketidaksukaan di sana. Mereka membenciku, kalau aku bisa mengatakannya. Juga sikap mereka padaku, dingin dan tidak mengenakkan. Kadang kala aku merasa keberadaanku di tengah-tengah mereka tidak diakui.

_Kami-sama…_ Orang-orang itu bisa menjadi sangat kejam kalau mereka mau.

Awalnya aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, hanya memikirkan suamiku saja. Tapi lama kelamaan itu semua mulai memengaruhiku. Aku benar-benar tertekan, dan lambat laun aku merasa semua itu mulai berdampak pada tubuhku. Beberapa kali aku sempat pingsan dan tubuhku mendadak menjadi sangat lemah.

Ternyata menjadi istri seorang Kazekage tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Sangat berat bagiku menerima tekanan dari segala arah. Seakan kebencian yang kuterima dari teman baikku dan penduduk desa yang tidak rela belum cukup menyiksa, aku harus mendapatkan tekanan dari para tetua desa karena sampai sekarang aku belum juga mengandung.

_Kami-sama…_ Apa aku sanggup melawati ini semua? Ini sangat berat…

Dan aku tidak ingin membebani Gaara-sama. Suamiku sudah cukup repot mengurusi desa tanpa harus ditambahi dengan memikirkanku. Terkadang aku memang ingin membicarakannya dengannya, tapi melihat Gaara-sama yang terkadang tidak tidur demi mengurusi desa, aku jadi tidak tega.

Tapi itu bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku. Tidak. Sebaliknya, Gaara-sama memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Terkadang, saat kami hanya berdua saja, ia kerap menanyakan keadaanku, apa yang kurasakan dan apakah aku baik-baik saja.

"Ya, Gaara-sama. Aku sangat baik seperti biasa," adalah jawaban yang selalu kuberikan padanya, dan aku tidak berani menatap matanya setiap kali aku mengatakan itu. Aku tidak sepenuhnya berdusta, karena aku memang merasa semuanya baik-baik saja setiap kali ia memelukku di dadanya dan membiarkanku tertidur di sana sampai esok pagi.

Meskipun itu tidak sepenuhnya menghapuskan lukaku. Luka karena kesepian… Aku merindukan teman-temanku. Saat ini, hanya suamiku saja dan dua kakak iparku yang baik, yang mau bicara padaku. Maksudku, _benar-benar bicara. _Temari-sana selalu menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri dan kedatangannya ke Suna selalu membuatku senang. Hanya saja sekarang ia sudah memiliki bayi yang harus diurus. Juga Kankuro-niisama, satu-satunya orang yang barangkali memahami situasiku, selalu menghiburku setiap ada kesempatan. Dan ia juga mendesakku untuk bicara pada suamiku.

"Aku tidak ingin membebaninya, Nii-sama…" bisikku untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat itu ia sedang mengunjungi rumah kami untuk makan siang setelah pulang dari misi—sepertinya Gaara-sama sendiri yang menyuruhnya datang menemaniku.

Kankurou-nii menatapku prihatin, lalu meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi yang sudah kosong. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Dengar, Matsuri. Bagaimana pun Gaara adalah suamimu. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kondisimu."

Aku menunduk. Kurasa apa yang dikatakannya benar.

"Kalau kau masih tidak ingin memberitahunya, biar aku saja yang bicara padanya," ujarnya.

"Tidak. Jangan…" sahutku terkejut. "Biar aku saja…" aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. "Biar aku saja yang memberitahunya."

Kakak iparku itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kau itu sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kami, jadi kau tidak usah risau. Kau tidak sendirian. Jangan pikirkan kata-kata orang, kami semua peduli padamu. Dan yang paling penting, Gaara sangat menyayangimu."

Wajahku menghangat dan aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Di balik wajahnya yang agak seram karena dandanan _kabuki-_nya, Kankurou-nii ternyata sangat baik. "_Arigatou…"_

"Kalau tidak sedang membicarakan urusan desa, Gaara selalu membicarakanmu, kau tahu itu, Matsuri?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. "Temari-nee pernah memberitahuku begitu juga."

"Tentu saja. Dan dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Kankurou tertawa kecil. "Kau seperti tidak tahu _otouto-_ku itu saja, Matsuri. Dia itu tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dia lebih suka mengungkapkannya melalui tindakan langsung. Dan kau tahu, dia pernah sangat marah saat tahu para tetua mendesakmu supaya segera punya anak."

_Oh, Kami… Gaara-sama…_

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bertemu dengan suamiku. Maka aku mendatangi kantornya siang itu setelah Kankurou-nii pergi. Aku tahu Gaara-sama menyuruhku beristirahat saja di rumah karena kondisi kesehatanku yang menurun, tapi aku tetap ingin pergi.

Aku berpapasan dengan Sari-chan, teman baikku—mantan teman baikku—bersama timnya di koridor menuju ruang Kazekage.

"_Konichiwa, _Sari-chan…" sapaku, mencoba ramah. Bagaimana pun dia membenciku, dia tetap temanku, kan?

Sari-chan hanya memandangku sekilas—tatapannya masih sama menusuk seperti dulu, dan aku langsung tahu kalau ia masih belum melupakan _pengkhianatanku_—sebelum melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sebagai balasan. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman timnya. Hanya seorang pemuda yang kutahu seorang ninja medis dalam tim itu yang mengangguk sopan padaku sebelum berlalu menyusul yang lain.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan pakaianku. Hatiku rasanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Dan aku menyadarinya saat itu, aku benar-benar merindukan teman-temanku.

"Masuk," terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruang Kazekage saat aku mengetuk pintu.

Gaara-sama sedang duduk di belakang mejanya seperti biasa, memeriksa setumpuk dokumen-dokumen desa dan permohonan misi saat aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kantornya, lalu menutup pintunya perlahan. Suamiku mengangkat wajahnya. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis sesuatu di salah satu dokumen langsung terhenti.

"Matsuri," sapanya tenang. Mata hijau pucatnya menatapku agak terkejut. "Ada apa kemari?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Melakukan pekerjaan sebagai asistenmu, Gaara-sama," sahutku sambil berjalan mendekat. Aku melihat kotak _bento _yang tadi pagi kusiapkan untuknya tergeletak di sudut meja, sudah kosong.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu beristirahat saja di rumah?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, melainkan mengambil kotak _bento _kosong itu dan menaruhnya di tempat lain sebelum mulai menyusun lembaran-lembaran permohonan misi sesuai dengan kelasnya. "Aku sudah cukup beristirahat, Gaara-sama. Sekarang sudah lebih baikan."

Gaara-sama menatapku beberapa saat lagi, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kemudian ia membiarkanku melakukan pekerjaanku seperti biasa. Sesekali, aku bisa merasakan ia sedang memperhatikanku dari sudut matanya yang hijau.

"Matsuri," panggilnya setelah keheningan yang lama.

"Ya?" Aku berpaling dari tumpukan dokumen itu dan menatap suamiku.

"Kau…" ia berhenti sejenak, seakan sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Aku memandangnya dengan bimbang. Kata-kata Kankurou-nii kembali bergaung di kepalaku, _"…Bagaimana pun Gaara adalah suamimu. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kondisimu…"_

Barangkali ini adalah saatnya aku memberitahunya, pikirku. Namun sebelum aku sempat membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, seorang _jounin _tiba-tiba saja masuk membawa berita darurat dari _Daimyo Kaze no Kuni_. Perhatian Gaara-sama langsung teralih sepenuhnya. Mereka akan melakukan rapat darurat dengan para tetua desa dan para _jounin_.

"Tunggulah aku di rumah, Matsuri," ujar Gaara-sama padaku sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu ganda aula rapat.

"Hai'…" sahutku patuh seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Rasanya tidak percaya dulu ia pernah begitu dibenci oleh orang-orang kalau melihat dedikasinya yang sedemikian besar untuk desa dan Kaze no Kuni. Iya, kan?

Gaara-sama baru pulang ke rumah lewat tengah malam. Sepertinya apa pun berita dari _Daimyo-sama _tidak begitu bagus. Meskipun wajahnya setenang dan sedatar biasanya, aku bisa melihatnya sedikit pucat.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya saat mendapatiku menungguinya di ruang depan.

"Aku menunggumu pulang," sahutku sambil berdiri menghampirinya, membantunya melepas jubah Kazekage-nya. Aku tidak menanyainya soal rapatnya. Gaara-sama tidak terlalu suka membahas masalah desa di rumah kecuali kalau benar-benar terpaksa. "Kau lelah? Mau kuambilkan air?"

"Tidak perlu." Gaara-sama menatapku. "Seharusnya kau tidur duluan. Kau kelihatan lelah."

"_Daijoubu,_" sahutku dengan wajah merona. Sedikit perhatiannya selalu bisa membuatku berdebar-debar. Jiwa remajaku yang dulu begitu mengidolakannya masih ada rupanya.

Aku mengikutinya ke kamar untuk menggantung jubahnya, kemudian membantunya melepas pakaian luarnya yang panjang sehingga Gaara-sama hanya mengenakan kaus dalaman jaring-jaring selain celana panjangnya. Ia membasuh wajahnya di baskom berisi air yang sudah kusediakan sementara aku merapikan pakaiannya dan menggantungnya bersama jubah di gantungan dekat lemari.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapnya ketika menerima handuk bersih yang kuangsurkan padanya, dan ia mulai mengeringkan wajahnya. Air menetes-netes dari rambut merahnya.

Setelah selesai, aku menaruh handuk lembab itu di tepi baskom sementara suamiku melangkah ke tempat tidur kami.

"Kemari," Gaara-sama memanggilku. Ia sudah duduk di tempat tidur dengan kaki diselonjorkan dan punggung bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelahnya, memberiku isyarat supaya duduk di sampingnya.

Aku menurut. Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di tempat yang ia tunjuk—di sampingnya. Lengannya merengkuh bahuku dan menarikku mendekat sehingga kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. Aku bisa mendengarkan debaran jantungnya yang teratur, juga dagunya yang menempel di puncak kepalaku. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menentramkan. Segala pikiran yang memberatkanku seakan terangkat begitu saja setiap kali ia memelukku seperti itu. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati saat-saat itu.

"Matsuri," panggilnya setelah beberapa lama kami membisu.

"Hm?" Aku tidak mengangkat kepalaku.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat di kantornya tadi siang.

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, melainkan menggigit bibirku. Awalnya aku ragu. Aku masih merasa tidak ingin membebaninya dengan masalahku, tapi aku juga merasa harus mengatakannya—seperti yang dikatakan Kankurou-nii padaku. Bagaimanapun juga, Gaara-sama adalah suamiku. Ia berhak tahu segalanya.

Dan ketika aku memulai, rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti. Seakan semua beban yang kurasakan selama ini menimpaku sepenuhnya sementara aku menuturkan segalanya pada suamiku. Air mataku mengalir dengan bebas, membasahi kausnya. Dan Gaara-sama tetap di sana, mendengarkanku tanpa menyela. Sampai akhirnya aku terdiam, mengatur kembali napasku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya setelah beberapa lama aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya sebelumnya padaku? Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Serta merta aku mengangkat tubuhku, melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya dan menatapnya. "Tidak, bukan begitu," ujarku sambil menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu, Gaara-sama. Kau sudah sangat repot mengurusi dan melindungi desa. Aku tidak mau menambahinya dengan masalahku."

Mata hijau itu mengebor mataku dan aku tersentak. Aku bisa melihat kegusaran di sana, meskipun Gaara-sama tidak memperlihatkannya terang-terangan. Suaranya tetap datar ketika ia berbicara, "Membebaniku? Justru aku merasa terbebani setiap kali melihatmu berusaha menutupi lukamu sendiri."

Aku terdiam.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu, Matsuri," ujarnya pelan. "Kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku, menangis diam-diam saat kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu."

Aku menunduk. "_Gomenasai…"_

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Aku dulu juga pernah begitu. Pasti menyakitkan, benar, kan?"

Aku tidak bisa merasa lebih buruk lagi. Ia benar, itu sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi apa yang kurasakan tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang dulu pernah dirasakan Gaara-sama. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Ia dulu _benar-benar _tidak memiliki siapa pun yang mau bicara padanya kecuali mendiang Yashamaru-san, ia sendirian dan semua orang membencinya karena monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Ia sendirian selama bertahun-tahun, menderita selama bertahun-tahun. Sementara aku? Aku memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan masa kecilku bahagia—setidaknya sampai mereka terenggut dengan kejam di depan mataku. Dan di saat-saat sulit sekarang, saat orang-orang memandang miring padaku, aku tidak benar-benar sendirian. Aku memiliki suami dan dua kakak ipar yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Kami-sama… _Dan aku masih saja mengeluhkan itu?_

Wajahku semakin tertunduk. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. _"Gomenasai…" _bisikku menyesal.

"Seseorang pernah memberitahuku," katanya kemudian. Aku masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku, maka ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat daguku agar aku menatap langsung ke matanya. Sorot mata itu melembut, meskipun ia tidak tersenyum. "…Bahwa menyembuhkan luka hati itu sangat sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa diobati. Dan ada satu hal yang bisa menyembuhkannya, satu hal yang bisa kau dapatkan dari orang lain. Itu adalah _cinta. _Orang tua, teman, saudara… _orang yang benar-benar spesial…_"

Cinta… seperti tanda di keningnya.

Hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat, diliputi kelegaan luar biasa. Aku tersenyum, meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya yang masih memegang daguku, dan menggenggamnya. "Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang Gaara-sama maksud. _Arigatou…_"

"Hn. Dan jangan pernah menyembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku."

"Aku tahu…"

Kami bertatapan selama beberapa saat lagi, sebelum seulas senyum akhirnya terlukis di bibirnya yang tipis. "Kemari…" ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk merengkuhku, membawaku kembali ke dadanya.

"Besok siang, datanglah ke kantorku," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Datang saja."

"Sekarang gantian Gaara-sama yang menyembunyikan sesu—" kata-kataku terpotong ketika tiba-tiba ia menunduk dan menciumku dalam. "G-Gaara-sama…" ucapku terbata ketika ia melepaskanku dan membaringkanku ke ranjang, menyibak rambut yang terjatuh ke mataku.

"Malam ini… jangan pikirkan apa-apa dulu."

Aku memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan bibirnya dengan lembut menyapu garis rahangku, kemudian turun ke leherku sementara jemariku menyusup ke rambutnya yang merah, menariknya lebih dekat. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihatnya dari jendela di samping ranjang kami. Langit malam yang bersih, dengan bulan yang bulat sempurna menggantung rendah di angkasa. Persis saat pertama kali Gaara-sama meminangku dulu. Bukan hanya itu. Sekilas tadi aku melihat salah satu bintang yang bersinar terang bergerak, membentuk ekor di belakangnya.

_Shooting star._

"Nhh.. Gaara-sama.." desahku.

"Hn?"

"A-Ada bintang jatuh."

Aku bisa merasakan senyumnya di kulitku. "Buatlah permohonan."

Aku tersenyum. "Permohonanku sudah terkabul."

Ia menarik dirinya sehingga aku bisa melihat sinar bulan yang memantul di bola matanya yang hijau jernih di atasku. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang memohonkan untukmu," ujarnya sebelum bibirnya kembali menemukan bibirku.

Malam itu, sekali lagi aku meleleh dalam sentuhannya yang hangat.

-

-

Seperti yang diinginkan Gaara-sama, aku datang ke kantornya esok siangnya.

Sebenarnya aku merasa agak tidak enak badan hari ini, mual-mual hebat setelah sarapan. Aku pun memuntahkan semua yang sudah kutelan. Ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku. Masuk angin kah? Atau dampak stress? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, seharusnya tidak perlu datang, Matsuri," tegurnya saat itu.

Aku hanya meringis. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," sahutku membela diri.

Ia menghela napasnya, barangkali tidak habis pikir dengan kekeraskepalaanku. Kemudian ia melepas jubah Kazekage-nya, meninggalkannya tersampir di kursi bersama capingnya, sebelum membawaku keluar bersamanya. Wajahku memanas saat aku menyadari Gaara-sama mencoba menggandengku. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemariku dan menggenggamnya. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Selama ini Gaara-sama tidak pernah menggandengku seperti ini _di depan umum._ Tapi sekarang ia melakukannya!

"G-Gaara-sama…?"

Ia tidak menjawabku, malah mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarikku agar berjalan di sisinya.

Semua orang memandangi kami sementara kami menyusuri jalan-jalan di desa. Mereka menyapa—tentu saja—pada Kazekage, sebelum memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Seakan mereka baru pertama kali melihatku.

"_Yare yare… _apa sekarang Kazekage-sama sudah berani memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan umum?" goda Kankurou-nii saat kami mengunjunginya di Akademi Ninja Suna—ia menjad salah satu instruktur utama di sana.

Wajahku semakin merah padam, tapi Gaara-sama tampaknya tidak begitu ambil peduli. "_Urusai! _Bagaimana akademi?"

Kankurou-nii nyengir untuk beberapa saat lagi sebelum menyahut, "Semuanya baik. Anak-anak didik kita banyak mengalami kemajuan, _genin-genin-_nya juga. Kurasa beberapa dari mereka sudah siap untuk mengikuti ujian _chunin_ bulan depan."

"_Souka?_"

Aku juga bertemu dengan Sari-chan dan beberapa teman-teman lamaku yang menjadi instruktur di Akademi. Tatapan mereka juga sama seperti yang kami terima dari penduduk desa, seakan aku orang aneh. Di samping itu, mereka juga tampak terkejut.

Kami meninggalkan akademi dan pergi ke tempat penampungan anak-anak yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi—sepertiku. Tempat itu sangat nyaman dan terasa seperti _rumah _betulan, dengan penjagaan dari orang-orang yang memang berdedikasi pada anak-anak, yang memastikan mereka tidak kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Gaara-sama lah yang mengusulkan didirikannya rumah penampungan itu, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang merasa disingkirkan dari lingkungannya akibat kehilangan keluarga. _Agar tidak ada yang masa kecilnya seperti dia sendiri. _

Anak-anak itu menyambut kedatangan kami dengan gembira.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Gaara-_chama!_"

"Kazekage-_chan!!"_

Dan aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari pria berpembawaan dingin ini setiap kali mengunjungi tempat itu. Gaara-sama sangat menyayangi anak-anak itu, jelas sekali dilihat dari bagaimana caranya meladeni mereka.

Ah, kalau saja kami punya anak kelak, ia pasti akan jadi ayah yang hebat.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba saja mengabur dan kepalaku seperti berputar.

_Oh, tidak… Jangan sekarang…_

Aku berusaha mencapai bangku terdekat untuk berpegangan. Terlambat. Semuanya mendadak gelap.

"Matsuri!" lamat-lamat aku bisa mendengar suara Gaara-sama memanggilku sebelum aku benar-benar terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

-

-

_Aku di mana?_

"Ah, dia sudah sadar! Cepat beritahu Kazekage-sama!" aku mendengar seseorang berseru di dekatku. Kemudian langkah-langkah kaki bergegas.

_Siapa?_

Segalanya terlihat putih dan menyilaukan, sebelum perlahan-lahan mataku mulai menyesuaikan diri. Ruangan ini… rasanya aku mengenalnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, melihat seseorang yang kuingat sebagai salah satu ninja medis sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berbaring.

Ah, rumah sakit.

"_Daijoubu?_" orang itu bertanya.

"Aah…" aku mengangguk lemah.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. _Aku kenapa? Pingsan_ _lagi_?

"Kau sudah siuman?" suara seseorang dari arah pintu masuk membuatku menoleh lagi.

Aku tersenyum memandang suamiku mendekat. "Ah, Gaara-sama…" Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi kepalaku masih pusing. Gaara-sama bergegas memapahku, membantuku duduk.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Dari nada bicaranya, kurasa ia sedang memarahiku.

Aku melempar senyum minta maaf padanya. "_Gomen ne_? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Gaara-sama menghela napasnya, lalu berpaling pada ninja medis yang berdiri di sisi ranjangku yang satu lagi. "Ada yang terjadi?" tanyanya singkat saja.

Aku ikut menatap padanya, menunggu jawabannya dengan penasaran sementara pikiran-pikiran mengerikan mendadak berkelebat di kepalaku. _Aku kenapa? Tidak mengidap penyakit berbahaya, kan? _Namun betapa herannya kami melihatnya justru tersenyum.

"Selamat, Kazekage-sama. Istri Anda sedang mengandung."

Aku terkesiap, dan kurasa Gaara-sama juga sama kagetnya seperti aku karena bisa kulihat ia tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Perlahan seulas senyum mengembang di wajah suamiku, lebih lebar dari yang selama ini pernah kulihat. Dan saat berikutnya, aku mendapati diriku tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"_Arigatou…_" bisiknya dengan suara serak. _"Arigatou…"_

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama; aku menangis saat itu juga di pelukannya. Tangis bahagia, tentu saja.

Usia kandunganku sudah hampir menginjak dua bulan. Rupanya itulah yang selama ini menjadi alasan sakitku, karena ada kehidupan baru yang tumbuh dalam tubuhku. Buah cintaku dan suamiku, Gaara-sama. _Sabaku kecil…_

Kami-sama… aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia saat ini. Gaara-sama sangat gembira dengan kehamilanku, begitu juga dengan Kankurou-nii. Bahkan kudengar dari Kankurou-nii, Temari-nee akan pulang ke Suna bersama suaminya, Nara Shikamaru, dan anak mereka hanya untuk merayakan ini.

Mereka sampai di Suna beberapa hari kemudian, membawa bingkisan dan ucapan selamat dari Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto-san, dan semua teman-teman Gaara-sama di Konoha. Bukan hanya mereka, penduduk Suna pun berdatangan untuk memberikan selamat. Mereka menerimaku pada akhirnya.

Dan kedatangan Sari-chan beberapa hari sesudahnya melengkapi kebahagiaanku. Aku langsung memeluknya begitu melihatnya masuk. Kami… aku benar-benar merindukan sahabatku ini. Dan sekarang ia sudah datang.

"Matsuri-chan… _gomen…_" ia terisak di bahuku.

"_Daijoubu,_" balasku seraya memeluknya lebih erat. Kami berpelukan entah untuk berapa lama, hanya untuk melepas rindu dan rasa penyesalan yang sudah tertahan selama satu tahun belakangan.

Kemudian kami duduk-duduk di ruang tamu rumahku, berbagi cerita selama satu tahun kami terpisah oleh kebencian yang tidak perlu. Kami tertawa dan menangis bersama di sana. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan ia melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

"Kami-sama… Matsuri-chan… aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau sedang mengandung anak Gaara-sama," ujarnya kemudian. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan menangis. "Selamat, ya…"

"Terimakasih, Sari-chan," balasku.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, kau tahu?" katanya sambil menatapku, "Maafkan aku karena dulu telah menuduhmu dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Aku salah…"

"Sari-chan…"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru menyadarinya saat aku melihatmu dan Gaara-sama di desa waktu itu. Aku sadar kalau dia memilihmu karena dia memang menyayangimu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caranya memandangmu—dan menggandeng tanganmu." Sari-chan mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "_Kuso… _dia benar-benar _mencintaimu, ne?_"

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. "Sepertinya begitu." Air mataku mengalir lagi.

Sari-chan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka basah di pipiku. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, Matsuri-chan. Aku ikut bahagia untukmu." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memelukku lagi. _"Omedetou.."_

-

-

_Gaara-sama, apa pun yang kau mohonkan untukku saat itu, sepertinya semuanya terkabul._

_Arigatou, ne…_

_Dan…_

_Aishiteru…_

-

-

**. : O W A R I : .**

**

* * *

**

_Er... ini enaknya rate-nya apaan, ya? -garuk-garuk-_

_Oia, sekedar informasi, Sari itu bukan OC. Dia genin Suna yang nongol di Naruto Shippuuden waktu arc penculikan Gaara. Itu loh, cewek yang rambutnya cokelat panjang yang bareng Matsuri jejeritan ke Gaara. =_=' Namanya kaya orang Indonesia, yak... Temenku juga ada yang namanya Sari, Mbak Sari -ditablek panci gara-gara ngomongin yang gak penting-  
_

_Boing! Boing! Boing! –author kabur-_


End file.
